Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an infrared temperature sensor, which detects infrared light from an object to be detected to measure a temperature of the object to be detected, and a device using the infrared temperature sensor.
Description of Related Art
Conventionally, for example, an infrared temperature sensor that measures the temperature of an object to be detected by detecting the infrared light from the object in a non-contact manner has been used as the temperature sensor for measuring the temperature of the object, such as a heat fixing roller or the like used in a fixing device of a copy machine.
Such an infrared temperature sensor is provided with a temperature-compensation heat-sensitive element, in addition to an infrared-detection heat-sensitive element, so as to improve the followability with change of the ambient temperature and compensate for the change of the ambient temperature.
Moreover, the infrared-detection heat-sensitive element and the temperature-compensation heat-sensitive element are disposed on a heat-absorbing film, and the film is maintained in a sealed state by a case (see Patent Literature 1 to Patent Literature 3).